


Doctor

by Numquam_satiabam



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Breeding, Doctor Henry - Freeform, F/M, Ob/Gyn Henry, Pregnancy, Smut, sin - Freeform, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numquam_satiabam/pseuds/Numquam_satiabam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor

My leg shook restlessly as I waited, the waiting room empty except for me and the receptionist typing away at her keyboard of her computer, music playing softly.

I bit my lip and wiped my sweaty palm on my jeans, really not wanting to be here at all, but things weren’t panning out the way they were supposed to. I uncrossed and recrossed my leg, picking at my nail polish anxiously.

The receptionist tapped the glass barrier between the waiting room and personnel room, smiling.

“The Doctor will see you now. Just go to the room at the back of the hall, thank you.”

I got up and clutched my purse, slipping into the hallway, walking down the empty white hallway, walking into the last room, closing the door behind me. I sat down in one of the tiny chairs, folding my hands, fingers flexing nervously, taking a deep breath.

I needed to do this, I didn’t have any other options.

A knock on the door and my head flew up, face paling as the doctor stepped into the room, smiling softly at me.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Cavill. Dr. Mann was sick today so I’m taking care of the appointments today,” he explained, for some reason his British accent was the exact opposite of soothing to me, keying me up more. He offered his hand for me to shake.

I hesitantly shake his hand, chewing on my lip.

“T-there isn’t anyone else that can see me?” I asked a little more bluntly than I meant.

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, but no, not today. I could reschedule you for another appointment if you’d like,” he offered kindly, lips quirking, smiling to show me he wasn’t offended.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. “No, I really can’t afford to wait any longer. You’ll do.” I clapped a hand over my mouth, blushing. “I mean, you’re good, I’m good, thanks, I just-oh fuck.”

He laughed and pulled the stool on wheels up, sitting down. “It’s completely fine, I get it, I’m a doctor you’re not familiar with and this is a more personal kind of thing, no offense taken.” I hoped he didn’t notice how my eyes strayed to his thighs bulging in those slacks of his before I looked away. “What brought you in today?”

“I’m infertile!” I blurt, blushing darkly and staring at the door uncomfortably.

He smothered a laugh. “I’m sorry?”

“I’m infertile, I can’t have kids, I’ve been trying to get pregnant and it hasn’t happened and my fiance thinks I’m infertile,” I rush, rubbing my palms on my jeans. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I got all my hormones checked before we started trying and they were fine but nothings happening and I don’t-“

“Woah, woah slow down, slow down,” he soothes, talking calmly. “Deep breath.” I look at him and realize he’s waiting for me to listen to him so I take a slow shuttering deep breath. He smiles blindingly. “Alright. So, let’s take this one piece at a time. You’re trying for a baby?” I nod. “And you came in and got your hormone’s checked back in,” he skims through his clipboard. “October? Of last year?” I nod against, chewing on my lip. 

He hums and looks through a few sheets which I assume were my lab results.

“Well, your levels all look fine and you are coming up on a year, why don’t we do an exam just to make sure there aren’t any cysts forming and causing problems,” he says more than asks. I nod eventually and he smiles. “Alright, well I’ll leave the room and let you get situated and come back in a few minutes. The gowns are beneath the cabinet here. Just use one of those and we’ll figure out what’s going on.”

He leaves and I sit there for a moment, shaking my head. You can do this. Do it for your fiance. For the baby. He was a doctor. A really attractive, British doctor, I remind myself as I stripped and folded my clothes, pulling on one of the flimsy gowns, tying it in the back. I move to sit on the exam table, shifting uncomfortably at how open and vulnerable I feel.

A few minutes later he came back, smiling just as easily. 

He got out some equipment and got the stirrups hooked up, turning away as I laid myself back, eyes on the ceiling as I put my feet in the hooks. I made the mistake of glancing at him and caught him rolling up his sleeves before he put on some gloves. Once he sat down and got positioned between my legs I steeled myself, closing my eyes and bringing a hand to my mouth to bite my finger.

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.

I jumped at the hand on my inner thigh.

“Easy there,” he joked. “Alright, I’m just going to check for any sensitivity or pain first.” 

Fingers rubbed around my mound, pressing and stroking, making me shiver lightly. “Any pain?” I shook my head and waited, but it took me a moment to realize he couldn’t see my face so he was waiting for me to respond vocally.

“No,” I replied, trying to keep my voice even.

The rubbing stopped and I swear I almost choked when fingers circled my clit, rubbing gentle circles. I bite my index finger hard, unable to control the small thrust of my hips towards his hand. 

“Any unusual pain or sensitivity?” he asked, and I tried my damnedest not to think of that voice rumbling between my thighs. I choked on a breath when his fingers switched to rubbing my clit between his thumb and forefinger.

“N-n-no,” I grit out, thigh muscle twitching. I whined quietly when his thumb rubbed over my clit tantalizingly before he withdrew his fingers. 

His fingers rubbed at my entrance and I knew I was mortifyingly wet. I could feel his fingers spreading my arousal around, making me shake slightly.

“Any problems with lubrication?” he hummed calmly.

How the fuck was he so calm when his face was inches from my pussy?

“I don’t t-think so,” I gasped, lurching when two fingers slipped into me, choking on a moan when they pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in. /

“I don’t feel any lumps or tears,” he said thoughtfully, as if he didn’t have two fingers buried knuckle deep in my cunt, fucking me slowly. I whimpered when he curled them and brushed my spot, hips jerking. “You’re responding properly to stimulation.”

I gasped when his other hand pressed down on my lower belly, making his fingers feel that much deeper and bigger, head falling back in pleasure. His fingers started to move faster, thumb joining in to rub at my clit pulling a moan from my lips.

“Does it normally take long for your fiance to make you orgasm?”

I struggled to pull my wits about me enough to answer. “N-no he,” I whimpered, thighs starting to shake. “He doesn’t-fuck, oh God, oh God….”

“You should always orgasm at least once before he does, it’ll help with the conception process,” he responded, fingers frigging fast now, wet slick sounds coming from between my legs. The thought of him watching his fingers disappear into my pussy, wet with my juices, stretching me is what sent me off, arching against the table.

But he didn’t stop when I came, he kept pushing his fingers into my clenching heat, curling them more and pressing more firmly on my stomach, making me keen. My pleasure didn’t die down, it kept going, I felt hotter and I swear I saw white as I felt a gush around his fingers, hips lurching and jerking.

He finally slowed his fingers and let them slip from me, standing from his seat. He smiled down at me, gloved hands resting on my thighs. I looked up at him dazed, blinking slowly, breath shuttering from me.

“Would you like to hear my opinion?” he hummed, thumbs parting my folds. He didn’t break eye contact.

I nodded weakly.

He speared into me with a hard thrust, bottoming out and making my mouth fall open. Oh fuck me, I thought. He was as huge as he looked.

“I think,” he said quietly, hips starting to move, “that you’re not infertile. In fact, I think you’re perfectly fine.” He ground against me, making my breath catch. “I look at you and I think there’s no way that a woman as beautiful and luscious as you is infertile, your body screams fertility.”

He lowered his chin and stared at me through hooded eyes as his hips started to jerk harder against mine, a thumb returning to my clit to rub firm circles.

“Your pussy is so wet, it’s begging for some cock, it knew there was a strong male willing to fuck it,” he purred. “And you’re going to cum again, you’re going to cum again before I fill you with my seed.”

I clenched over him and he grunted, thrusting particularly hard. 

“You like that? You like the idea of me filling you with the baby your fiance can’t give you,” he growled, my breath coming out short and quick as I started to tremble. “Your pussy knows my cock can give it what it needs, a thick load deep in your pretty cunt.”

I cried out as I came, arching and scratching at the table, clamping down over him as he grunted and came, pulsing inside me, hips grinding against mine deeply.

He smoothed a hand over my belly, humming.

“I’d bet we made a baby just now,” he breathed, smiling down at me.

I laughed breathlessly.

“Have I ever told you I’m really excited to marry you?” I sigh.

He grinned down at me.


End file.
